familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1630
}} Year 1630 was a common year starting on Tuesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Friday of the 10-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1630 January - June * February 22 - Native American Quadequine introduces popcorn to English colonists. * March 22 - Massachusetts Bay Colony outlaws the possession of cards, dice, and gaming tables. * March 29 - Great Migration: The ship Arbella and three other ships leave Southampton with 400 passengers headed for the Massachusetts Bay Colony in America. * June 6 - Swedish warships depart from Stockholm to Germany. * June 26 - July 6 - Swedish troops under Gustavus Adolphus land in Pomerania, Germany to aid Protestants. July - December * July 6 - The Success, last ship of the Winthrop Fleet, lands safely at Salem harbor, Massachusetts Bay Colony. * July 30 - John Winthrop helps in founding a church in Massachusetts which will later become known as First Church in Boston. * September 17 - The city of Boston, Massachusetts is founded. * September 24 - First ship of de Sauce's emigrants arrive at Southampton Hundred on the James River in Virginia. * November 10-November 11 – Day of Dupes – Marie de' Medici's unsuccessful attempt to oust Richelieu. Undated * Johann Heinrich Alsted's Encyclopaedia is published. * The first account of the Childes Tomb story is published. * Paramaribo is first settled by the British. * Puritan pamphleteer Dr. Alexander Leighton publishes "Zion's Plea Against Prelacy: An Appeal to Parliament", an attack on Anglican bishops, in London. He was sentenced by Archbishop William Laud's High Commission Court to public whipping, branding, and having his ears cut off. * First year of Deccan famine in India--which will kill some 2,000,000 in 3 years Births * January 11 - John Rogers, American President of Harvard (died 1684) *January 25 - Louis VI (d. 1678) * February 19 - Shivaji, founder of the Maratha Empire (died 1680) * April 28 - Charles Cotton, English poet (died 1687) * May 29 - King Charles II of England Scotland, and Ireland (died 1685) * August 1 - Thomas Clifford, English statesman (died 1673) * October 14 - Sophia of Hanover, heir to the throne of Great Britain (died 1714) * October - John Tillotson, Archbishop of Canterbury (died 1694) * November 24 - Etienne Baluze, French scholar (died 1718) * November 27 - Archduke Sigismund Francis of Austria, regent of Tyrol and Further Austria (died 1665) *''date unknown'' **Noel Alexandre, theologian (d. 1724) **Jacques de Coras, poet (d. 1677) *''probable'' **John Leslie (d. 1681) ** Shivaji Maharaj - Founder of Maratha empire : See also 1630 births. Deaths *January 26 - Henry Briggs, English mathematician (born 1556) *February 12 - Fynes Moryson, English traveler and writer (born 1566) *February 26 - William Brade, English composer (born 1560) *April 29 - Agrippa d'Aubigné, French poet and soldier (born 1552) *July 16 - Charles Emmanuel I (born 1562) *September 17 - Thomas Lake, English statesman (born 1567) *September 18 - Melchior Klesl, Austrian cardinal and statesman (born 1552) *September 20 - Claudio Saracini, Italian composer (born 1586) *September 25 - Ambrosio Spinola, Spanish general (born 1569) *November 15 - Johannes Kepler, German astronomer (born 1571) *November 19 - Johann Schein, German composer (born 1586) *''date unknown'' **Gabriel Harvey, writer (born c. 1545) **Giulio Mancini, papal physician (born 1558) : See also 1630 deaths.